A Very Heartshipping Christmas
by rei-jikitsune21
Summary: "I want to do more than just hold hands." A continuation and holiday one-shot from the story It's Hard to Say "I Love You". Heartshipping. Yuugi x Ryou.


**A/N: **As promised here's the oneshot :D taking place a few months after the two lovebirds gotten together X3 And yeah, it's not Christmas yet but, hey, I'm so tired of the heat here that I'm cooling myself off with this xD So, without further ado, please enjoy this and Merry Christmas! :D

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! T_T

* * *

**A Very Heartshipping Christmas**

The smell of hot cocoa was pleasing and the warmth of the mug helped thaw out Yuugi's cold hands. He added a bit more whipped cream to his drink before walking into the living room where Ryou was busy moving furniture from the center of the room.

It was Christmas Eve and the two teens had the house all to themselves. Grandpa, who knew about their relationship, had mysteriously taken off, leaving only a note for Yuugi that said not to burn the house down while he was away; as for Yami, he was spending Christmas Eve with Jou. Yuugi almost couldn't believe his luck. His family was very considerate!

Yuugi couldn't help but smile to himself as he recounted the events the two of them enjoyed today; starting the day with lunch at a local café, then setting off to Kaiba Land, and finally coming back to Yuugi's house to finish wrapping everyone's gifts. The day was just perfect.

Well…almost perfect…

The smile faltered off of Yuugi's face as he licked the melting whipped cream. Despite the fact that the two of them have been "going out" for a few months, the most they have done was hold hands and go on dates. Not only that, but they also do the usual hanging out with the gang. Yuugi hadn't so much as given Ryou a peck on the cheek since the white haired teen kissed _him _on their first date. Not to say he hadn't tried to do something since then…but he couldn't follow through with it due to being wary of how Ryou would react. As much as he didn't want to rush Ryou…shouldn't it be okay for them to do more than hold hands?

Placing his mug down, Yuugi moved over to unfold and spread out the blankets on the floor. "So, what movie did you rent?" asked Yuugi as he tossed some pillows down.

"Christmas on July 24th Avenue," Ryou replied happily. "It's really good."

"Oh…"

Yuugi's eyes began to roam as he watched Ryou bend over to place the DVD into the player. Slowly, he traveled down his boyfriend's white fluffy hair and slender frame; he was just too adorably cute. Once Ryou straighten himself up, it took Yuugi more willpower than he deemed it necessary to pull his eyes away from Ryou's ass. He needed to start cutting the time he spent with Jou and his porn DVDs.

_Oh, gods, I am such a pervert, _Yuugi thought, reprimanding himself for the direction his thoughts had turned. Coughing into his hand, the petit male walked away from the cause of his recent thoughts. "Wanna go out for a bit and make a snowman?" he asked cheerfully.

Thanks to the last minute change in weather, it had snow considerably for the past two days. The amount of snow was perfect for making snowmen and having snowball fights. This year they were going to have a White Christmas! Yuugi smiled brightly at the thought. Maybe he could make this event go in his favor. Yami did have the foresight to place mistletoes around their house…

Abruptly, he felt Ryou's hand brush against his and he could feel his face heat to a faint pink as he tore away from his thoughts.

Ryou giggled. "That excited to go outside?"

"Well, it's still light out," said Yuugi embarrassedly. "We have some time before we can relax inside and watch the movie, you know? Why not spend the last few hours outside?"

"I don't mind; sounds like a good idea actually."

_Ra, that smile,_ Yuugi thought blithely. That smile alone could give him energy for days.

"Alright, then let's go," he said, making a brave move and taking Ryou's hand in his own. His spirits boosted when Ryou didn't pull away but tightly squeezed his hand.

Smiling to himself, Yuugi led the way to the kitchen were they promptly donned on their boots, winter coats, scarves, and gloves before proceeding outside.

Almost immediately the frosty air blew right through the two teens. Undeterred, Yuugi walked around to the front of the game shop where he set to work on making a snowman, Ryou not far behind.

The two of them passed the time with small chitchat, singing, and distracting the other with a few snowballs. As the sun was beginning to set, snow had once again begun to fall. Yuugi straighten up to watch the snow softly make its way down before looking back at his progress. He had only managed to make the base and middle parts while Ryou was busy making mini snow people. Deciding to give himself a break, Yuugi placed his snowball to the side and walked over to Ryou. "Oh wow," Yuugi said, impressed.

Ryou jumped a little as he turned to face Yuugi, hiding his hands to his right side and using his body to block the snowmen from Yuugi's vision. "I'm not done yet!" said Ryou, almost pouting.

"What? I can't see now?"

"Not until I'm done. Go back over there."

Yuugi gave a pleading face but Ryou was not moved. Sighing in dejection, Yuugi obeyed Ryou's request. He didn't really mind though; the glance he did manage to catch was enough to show him that Ryou was putting in a lot of work in the mere few hours they had been out here. Not that he should've been too surprised. Yuugi knew Ryou was good with making figurines; why wouldn't he be good with this too?

_Although,_ Yuugi thought to himself,_ those snowmen looked oddly familiar._

(￣^￣)ゞ ●︿● (￣^￣)ゞ

"Ah, finally," said Yuugi, putting his hands on his hips as he inspected his handiwork.

There was a reason why art wasn't his best subject. Yuugi laughed at his poor attempt of replicating his grandfather in his younger days. It was definitely lopsided and his grandfather's Santa Claus hat and bag looked bigger than the snowman himself!

_Well, I gave it my best, _thought Yuugi as another chilly wind blew right through him. "Ahhhh~! It's so cold!" he said aloud, hugging himself as he shivered. "Ryou, are you done yet? Let's go inside before we freeze out here!"

"Yeah, just finished!" Ryou called back. "Come look at this!"

Yuugi quickly hurried over to Ryou's side and looked at his boyfriend's work. On the other side of the shop's door, Ryou had made mini snow versions of him and their friends stacked up in the shape of a tree. It was adorably cute. As the two of them walked inside the shop, he noticed that the two of them were together in the snow-people makeshift tree and the grin on his face grew.

Tugging lightly on Ryou's sleeve he said, "I'm going to go upstairs and change."

"Hm? Oh, okay," Ryou said as he removed his coat and gloves. "I'll do the same then; it is pretty late now isn't it?"

"Yeah. I'll make some popcorn when I come back down," Yuugi said before rushing up the stairs and into his room.

(￣^￣)ゞ ●︿● (￣^￣)ゞ

Several minutes into the movie and Yuugi was already bored. He couldn't pay attention to the woman's voice nor the image on the television screen long enough when he was more aware of Ryou's body heat so close to his own. Every now and then he would glance towards Ryou before attempting to watch the movie again.

Finally breaking the short silence, Yuugi asked between mouthfuls of popcorn, "Are you sure this is a happy movie? So far she's pretty depressing."

"Yuugi…" Ryou looked a bit repulsed from Yuugi's eating.

Swallowing, Yuugi threw him an apologetic look.

"And I'm sure. Yuugi, just watch the movie; you'll see."

Said teen obediently did as he was told, but it didn't last long. Once again his gaze returned to Ryou's rapt features as they watched the actors on TV. Maybe he was imagining it…but he could've swore Ryou was looking at him too before they switched back to the screen.

Holding back a sigh, Yuugi looked back to the screen as well and burrowed himself further into the covers.

…

…

…Maybe if he just did this…

Yuugi slowly moved his hand towards the popcorn bowl just as Ryou's hand began to. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, Yuugi timed it just right so that his hand briefly brushed against the others.

As if he had been shocked, Ryou quickly snatched his hand away, looking everywhere but at Yuugi as he mumbled a soft apology. Yuugi did the same while looking at the pale teen out the corner of his eye. He could clearly see the deep blush on Ryou's cheeks even in the dim lighting. His eyes shifted from Ryou's cheeks to his eyes…they were so beautiful; trying so hard to focus on the movie but frequently kept coming back to his own.

_Wait…_

Yuugi snapped out of it long enough to realize Ryou really was staring right back at him now; a steady, unabashed gaze despite the blush that remained on those pale features. Yuugi felt his own face begin reddening, the beat inside his chest getting louder, beating harder, til it was filling his very being.

A soft touch here, a light press there…Yuugi couldn't tell who did what first. All he knew was that the movie was all but forgotten and he was lost in those deep, russet eyes that were getting closer and closer…

A ghost of a breath brushed against Yuugi's lips before supple lips were pressed against the other. One kiss led to another…Yuugi could feel Ryou's hands slid down his face and neck, sending shivers down his spine. His hands were soft, his lips were soft; Yuugi couldn't get enough of him.

_Clunk!_

The two teens flew away from each other as if repelled by a strong force, quickly trying to still their pounding hearts. Both looked towards the kitchen and nearly groaned out loud when Jou emerged.

"Yo guys!" He said cheerfully, not bothering to take off his coat as he ran upstairs. "Yami forgot a few things so I came over to pick it up."

"Oh…" said Yuugi, trying not to sigh as Jou nearly sprinted back down, clueless as to what he had interrupted. "It's not your collection of porn that was forgotten was it?" he asked, not feeling the least bit repentant. He heard Ryou snort beside him.

Jou's step faltered a bit as he turned to look back at them. "Dunno whatcha talkin' about Yug'," he said, unconvincedly.

Not giving Yuugi the chance to speak again, Jou gave a hasty apology and farewell before the door shut behind him.

"Well," said Yuugi, sighing, "that happened." He flopped back down and stared at the ceiling before rolling over and lightly bumping his shoulder against Ryou's. "Hey."

"Hm?" said Ryou, pausing his nervous playing with the popcorn bowl as he looked at Yuugi.

"Can I…do it again?" Yuugi asked, teasingly leaning closer with a slight grin on his face. "More often…maybe every time I see you?"

Ryou's face returned to a beet red as he stammered out, "Ah! I-it's..I don't mind—r-really. Whenever you feel…like it….I would like it if we did…m-more of that."

Yuugi smiled before pecking Ryou on the cheek. His face was also red and his heart was beating wildly as he reached for his boyfriend's hand, holding it in his own, but he didn't care. It felt like their relationship had improved despite that fact that there was a possibility that things could have gone further.

But maybe that was for the best; going steady with Ryou. He didn't want to rush things with him anyway. It was better to savor each and every small moment as well as the big ones.

Snuggling closer to each other, both teens returned their attention to the movie in front of them, feeling warm and content as their hands held the other.

* * *

**A/N:** Lol, what a cheesy title and plot xD

Wanna know what? As I was looking for inspiration wayyyy back in July from other authors/essess that had something to do with a heartshipping Christmas …only to find that I couldn't find much on that criteria 116 stories with Ryou and Yuugi as the main characters…and not even all of them actually have them as the main pairing. One story I saw wasn't even about heartshipping but was about tendershipping and puzzleshipping. Not only that but 50 are romances. The reason why I'm telling ya'll this is because I thought heartshipping was a popular shipping but apparently it's not? Owo (Can you tell I'm new to this shipping? XD) Well, wow….

Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed it; thought I try having Yuugi as a bit of the alpha in this one. Not only that but there's a lot of monologue in this xD. I tried to move it along.

Oh..and if you guys were wondering..that movie is real xD

Please review? :3


End file.
